Ripjak (Earth-691)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-691 | BaseOfOperations = Mars | Gender = Agender | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = No hair | UnusualFeatures = Tentacles, formerly cephalophod-like body | Citizenship = Martian Master | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Killer; Formerly scientist, conqueror | Education = | Origin = Martian Master imbued with DNA culled from the corpse of Spider-Man | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Michael Gallagher; Scot Eaton | First = Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 1 54 | Quotation = The ignorant fools! Their perception of my true objective is absurdly skewed! Let them think what they will! I serve a much higher purpose and will not be deterred! | Speaker = Ripjak | QuoteSource = Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 1 56 | HistoryText = A Martian scientist, Ripjak was initially tasked with engineering the "Final Pillage," the last culling of Earth's resources hundreds of years after the initial invasion. After the completion of this task, he returned home a hero and was given a chair in the High Overlord's cabinet. When, soon after, a mysterious and incurable plague began killing his fellow Martians, he was tasked with finding a way to halt its spread. While initially believed to have been an Earth-borne bacteria similar to the kind that had halted the Martian invasion of the 19th century, Ripjak believed differently. With a climbing death toll, the High Overlord himself contracted the disease, becoming desperate for any cure. Theorizing earth might hold the cure, Ripjak sealed himself in the war museum, home to all of the war trophies brought back from Earth, including a sarcophagus holding the remains of Spider-Man, the last of Earth's defenders. Removing the preserved heart of the hero, Ripjak began experimenting with Spider-Man's radioactive blood and though the High Overlord perished before the work was completed, Ripjak managed a cure, injecting himself with the formula. While he became immune to the virus, he also underwent a long and painful mutation process. When the process had completed, he found himself the last Martian. Instructing his lab-droids, he had them build a custom exoskeleton, becoming the first super-powered Martian: Ripjak. | Powers = Those of conventional Martian Master, and presumably those of Spider-Man. He also possesses advanced longevity, claiming to be a few hundred years old. | Abilities = Genius-Level Intellect: Ripjak is seemingly a skilled geneticist. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: He is formidable in hand to hand combat, being able to take down each member of the Guardians of the Galaxy, despite the fact that he's seemingly had little formal training. | Strength = Seemingly above than the average human | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Custom Exoskeleton | Transportation = Space Ship | Weapons = Energy Blasters | Notes = * Since Ripjak had undergone a mutation due to incorporating the DNA of Spider-Man into his body, it could be assumed that now he had Spider-Man's powers. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/ripjakeg.htm }} Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Clones of Peter Parker Category:Genetically Engineered Category:Armor Users Category:Multiple Hybrids Category:Shooting Category:Weapon Users Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Radioactive Category:Strategists